


Home

by Mews1945



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews1945/pseuds/Mews1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Frodo lifts the basket of rosy brown eggs to set it on the counter beside the stove, so that Bilbo can make the bacon and fried eggs he has promised for this summer morning. But there is some perversity at work and Frodo's foot slips a bit. The basket lands just on the edge of the scrubbed wooden counter and next moment it plops splat on the clean floor. Two large eggs fall out and shatter on the tiles as Frodo watches in horror.

He raises a contrite face to Bilbo, who is standing at the stove, staring down at the broken eggs, an iron turner in one hand and a potholder in the other. Bilbo's mouth is open in dismay and Frodo is quite sure it will snap shut in a disapproving scowl the next moment. It is only their third morning as a family, and Frodo is unsure how Bilbo will react to such clumsiness, not to mention the waste of food, but he expects it will be most unpleasant, and he is too wretched to even think of an apology.

There were only four eggs this morning, enough for them to have two each with their bacon and broiled tomatoes. Now there are only two, plus a mess to be cleaned up. He looks desperately for an old rag to wipe up the evidence of his awkwardness, but there are only clean tea towels hanging on the towel bar and lying folded on the counter, and he dare not use one of those.

"B-Bilbo," he stammers. "I'm s-so sorry. . ."

"Quite all right, my boy," Bilbo says. "An accident. Actually, I dropped a jar of jam just a little while ago and spilt it on the table. The green tea towel there will do to wipe it up. Why don't you do that, and I will finish making our breakfast."

"I don't need any eggs," Frodo says, quickly fetching the towel which, as he now sees, is wet and has been stained with red jam, though it has also clearly been washed.

"Of course you do," Bilbo says. "Not to worry. There is no real harm done, Frodo, my lad."

And, whilst Frodo wipes up the broken eggs and washes out the towel, then fetches the mop to finish cleaning up the mess, Bilbo breaks the remaining two into a bowl, stirs them up with cream, butter, and a bit of salt and cooks them into a mound of fluffy yellow scrambled eggs. With bacon, toast, jam, tomatoes, and tea, they make a most delicious first breakfast, and the two hobbits sit together at the table in the morning sun, and Frodo realizes that he has truly found a home of his very own.

End


End file.
